


A Special Gift

by Draco_Rattus



Category: TOKIO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Rattus/pseuds/Draco_Rattus
Summary: A quick T2 drabble, written as a gift for a friend for Yamaguchi Tatsuya's birthday, in which Taichi gives his partner an unexpected present...





	A Special Gift

"I wasn't really sure what to get you for your birthday, so..." Kokobun Taichi shrugs his shoulders and smiles, shuffles his feet a little awkwardly, then hands over a small, gift-wrapped box to his partner Yamaguchi Tatsuya. "I got you something _special_ , like you're special to me. Something nobody's ever seen before. Something nobody will ever see again."

"For _me?"_ Tatsuya doesn't say it, but he's genuinely touched. After all their relationship is mostly based on a mutual appreciation of sadistic pranks played on each other, pranks in which Tatsuya usually ends up on top, in all senses of the word. He wonders what kind of gift Taichi has bought for him, that it could be given in such a small box. A ring, perhaps? “Hey, you didn't have to, y'know?”

"Are you going to open it?" 

Taichi seems expectant, hopeful. Of _course_ he had to get his partner a present! There would have been trouble if he hadn't.

"Sure, why not."

With his trademark grin, Tatsuya carefully removes the tiny ribbon and opens the lid of the box, peeling back a layer of delicately-patterned tissue paper to reveal...

...a peanut. An unopened peanut, still in its shell.

"What the _hell?"_

But before he can do anything about it, Taichi is reaching over to pick up the peanut, cracking open the shell and holding up one of the kernels for Tatsuya to see.

"Something nobody's ever seen before!" He quickly pops the nut into his mouth. "And nobody's ever going to see it again!"

"Taichi..." The way Tatsuya says his name is practically a growl; he grabs the remaining kernel and its shell from Taichi, crushing it within his hand. _"Your_ nuts are next..."


End file.
